


Making Amends

by Immortal_Galaxy



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Galaxy/pseuds/Immortal_Galaxy
Summary: Marx had done terrible things to terrorize the citizens of Dreamland. He tricked them, betrayed them... Why would he ever do such a thing? Well it didn't matter now... Ever since his revival, everyone has either run away from him or ignored him.Marx had pretty much given up all hope, until the one puffball who had defeated him... Came to him.





	Making Amends

                    

 

Marx, the purple jester, prodded through Cappy Town, whilst hearing the same thing whispered over and over: "It's him..." "It's him..."

Looking upward, Marx could see the faces of Cappies. They had intermixed fear and disgust plastered onto them.

 _Why.... Why?!_ The jester's legs began shaking as those thoughts penetrated his mind.

"If you're so afraid of me, why don't you guys just leave me alone!" He spat out with the intention of scaring them back into their houses. Nobody moved, instead their expressions turned into pity.

"I..." The words died in his mouth. What was the point? The only thing everybody could see was a villain. Marx quickly turned around, and ran out of town as fast as his stubby feet could take him.

Why was he revived?! He would've been better off dead! What purpose was there to his life now?!

The jester continued running until he reached the outskirts of town. "I-I... Just want to be heard again! Please..." Marx looked up once again to look at the sky. _Why couldn't I have just become a star or something?_ Marx chucked lightly at the thought. It was funny how emotions worked.

After a long moment, a yawn was let out. It was nighttime, and the lights in Cappy Town were flashing off one by one.

" _Guess I can just sleep in a cave_ _ **again.**_ " That being said, he noticed that there was none in sight! _...  Just my luck._

**Author's Note:**

> Black Borb here! I uh... Sorry if it's short, but I'm still trying to develop the plot for this story... So uh yeah, please be patient with me!


End file.
